


What It is to Be Human

by Hibibun



Series: Tsukumoya Drabbles [10]
Category: Durarara!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the people Shinichi has spoken to, there is a purity to the woman who shares his occupation in her curiosity that he hasn't had the pleasure of witnessing and answering in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It is to Be Human

**Author's Note:**

> Is this shippy? Is this more pairings/interactions that I like that will rot by themselves? I don't particularly care; Kazane Kinomiya is Shinra's step sister from a series of short stories which can be found on popsiclete's wordpress. More interactions for Shinichi that involve less people wanting to kill and or use him. Bless you Narita for Kazane's existence honestly.
> 
> I wrote this in probably 10 minutes and read it over even less than that so apologies to the five of you that may enjoy this c':
> 
> Interpret the shipping how you like; immicolia and i ride in rare pair hell honestly and get to have fun conversations about shit like this.

She’s almost become a diary and if he wasn’t so needy for a person like that he’d feel guilty for using her. Not that she really minds; unnatural, inhuman things are what she is most interested in.

Shinichi wouldn’t consider himself frightening at least, not in the way that the creatures Kazane is investigating are, but he is something that should not be considered human, as human as he tries to present himself to be.

 **九十九屋真一:** I want to be human.

 **九十九屋真一:** I’m sure you know by now how fascinated I am with this city. I can feel each and every one of the inhabitants and if they’re within range on the internet observe them without a thought.

 **九十九屋真一:** It’s so exhausting sometimes. I’ve contented myself with it and due to recent events come to realize closer contact only creates problems.

 **九十九屋真一:** But I suppose after observing them for so long, that human aspect has rubbed off on me. That incessant need to do something despite knowing it’s the wrong decision.

 **九十九屋真一:** I’m not telling you this to garner any sort of pity. If I’m honest, it’s even shocking I would go as far as to reveal exactly what I am to another human being willingly.

 **九十九屋真一:** I’ve simply come to trust you. I’ve had many ask who or I suppose what I am, but usually it was with a degree of threat or with the intent to use it against me in some fashion. You are the first I’ve seen in a while who simply wished to understand.

 **九十九屋真一:** Not me necessarily, but creatures like me. That word is something I like to distance from myself, but I have no real choice but to accept it around you.

 **九十九屋真一:** Perhaps, beyond a monetary payment, for today only you could repay me by telling me what it is like to be human.

 **九十九屋真一:** I once had an acquaintance who claimed to love humanity, but I feel like his understanding of them was something out of a similar envy like myself rather than truly understanding them.

 **九十九屋真一:** I wonder if I pitied him as well.

 **九十九屋真一:**  Nevertheless, thank you for listening to my frankly embarrassing spiel. I’ll be happy to answer any question you may have.


End file.
